


Candy & Trashy TV

by kirst003



Series: It's a little bit funny [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Lucy's traditions continue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy & Trashy TV

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so you're going to have to bare with me with this, so in my little world Alex and Lucy briefly went to college together. For maybe like 6 months before Lucy transferred to Westpoint to become a JAG. They hadn't spoken since then, until Lucy comes into the show.

**8 years ago**

“C’mon Lucy you've gotta share!” Alex whined as she nudged Lucy’s thigh with her sock clad food. It was a three seater couch, but with Alex sitting one end, legs stretched out across the length of it, Lucy was left pushed up against the opposite arm of the couch with Alex’s feet pressed up against her leg. Lucy was prevented from answering by the dorm room door being flung open by Alex’s airhead room-mate Candice. Candice and Alex weren't friends by any stretch of the imagination, and their conversations usually just consisted of Candice criticising Alex for something or another. “Like how can you even eat those disgusting things” Candice asked while gesturing at the bowl of candies on Lucy’s lap. Lucy glanced over at Alex who just rolled her eyes. “They’re like delicious, maybe you should like live a little” Lucy responded mimicking Candice. Alex had to cover her mouth to smother her giggles in the hopes Candice wouldn't notice. It wouldn't do any good getting her room-mate offside so early in the year. No such luck. Candice glared at Alex, “Brock is coming over tonight, please don’t be here.” Candice ordered before storming off to her side of the room, slamming her bag down on the desk. Alex swung her legs off the side of the couch, “to yours then?” she sighed, slipping on her sneakers and standing up.

It might have only been her first year of college, and only a month in at that, but she was already grateful that she had met Lucy, they had become fast friends, sitting at the back of their shared classrooms quietly joking about the students around them, making up names, and stories for all the ones they didn't know. As Alex got older she had found she began drifting away from her school friends, choosing to spend more time with Kara instead. Being in college now, while Kara was still in high school meant Alex was more alone than usual. Lucy made that easier, distracted Alex from the hole not having Kara around left.

**Present day**

“Lucy!” Alex whined, kicking Lucy in the leg, like a child throwing a tantrum. Lucy just settled the bowl of candy more snugly in her lap and pinched Alex on the leg in response. This was their first shared day off in weeks so they had decided to spend the day watching TV, they had already watched reruns of last night’s hockey game, and the highlights of the baseball. Now it was time for some trashy day time TV before Kara caught them. Alex clambered the length of the couch to get to the bowl of candy Lucy had now stretched out of Alex’s grasp. That’s how Kara caught them when she walked in unnoticed, Lucy with a bowl of candy held high above her head with one hand, and the other trying to hold Alex back. “Do I need to put you two in a time out?” Kara asked with mock authority, hands on hips. Alex flopped down to her side of the couch dejectedly. “Lucy won’t share” Alex sulked. “Two minutes, and I’ll be back. Behave” Kara commanded, before dashing off with her super speed and changing into some comfier clothes. 

She was back in a flash and threw herself onto the couch with Lucy and Alex. It was a good thing they were used to this, Alex already had a cushion on her lap, and Lucy had raised the bowl back over her head. Once Kara was comfortable, head on Alex’s lap, and legs draped over Lucy’s she plucked the bowl out of Lucy’s outstretched hands and sat it on her stomach, so it was half way between the other two. “Now what are we watching?” Kara asked around a mouthful of candy. “The Young and the Restless” Alex replied. “Really?” Kara asked “But hasn't it been months since you watched it last?” Kara continued. “Yeah that’s fine so we've missed like a week of time in the show, it’s all good” Lucy responded. Alex dropped a quick kiss to Kara's lips, Kara just sighed, accepting her fate.


End file.
